Bleach fanfic chapter 1
by AnonymousMr.E
Summary: I worked hard on this and I have other fanfics over on DeviantArt


Bleach fanfic

The soul society has been put on high alert due to invaders who have entered the west rukon district. They are led by a teenager with red hair man named Ichigo. Ichigo is accompted by a teenage girl named Orihime, a large man chad whose real name is Sado, a very intelligent man named Uryu. They traveled to the soul society to rescue a fellow soul reaper and friend named Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia was charged with staying in the human world for too long and giving her power to a mortal. Ichigo and his friends are now in a race to stop Rukia's execution. They received help from a woman named Kukaku and her younger brother Ganju and a strange talking cat named Yoruichi. From the moment they penetrated the gates they've had to fight their way past opponents of all shapes, sizes and power levels. Ichigo has defeated the captain of squad 11 named Zaraki Kenpachi. He was very tough opponent but with the help of Zangetsu, Ichigo was able to defeat him. The group has learned that Rukia is being held in the repentance cell from a member of squad 13 named Hanataro. The group begins traveling to the repentance cell which is on the other side of the soul society. On their way there they encounter a man in a black cloak with a blank white mask covering his face. From the looks of it he is the same height as Ichigo and around the same build as him. Peeking through his mask they can see dark blue eyes.

"I haven't recovered from the last fight I can't take him on in a fight" Ichigo says to Yoruichi. Yoruichi looks at the stranger with a look of both hatred and fear. He then looks over to Ichigo and says, "I recognize him do not engage him he's too powerful". They all look at the stranger and slowly back away. The stranger slowly turns his head towards Orihime and in a calm, slow and deep voice says, "Do I look like a threat"? Orihime takes a deep breath and walks over to the stranger. "Hello, my name Orihime Inoue" she says to the stranger. His eyes slowly scan her from head to toe and then he slowly exhales. He holds out his hand and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Orihime". Orihime eagerly shakes his hand and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well". Ichigo looks at him with a confused look, "Why aren't you attacking us like everyone else"? The stranger walks to Ichigo and looks at him face to face. "The answer is simple I'm not from the soul society, so I have no interest in its affairs". They all turn their heads towards him and their eyes bulge. "Then where do you come from?" Orihime ask him in a scared tone. The stranger calmly replies, "I come from hell I'm the envoy in charge of keeping peace between the two realms". Yoruichi hops off the roof of a nearby roof and sits next Orihime feet. Ganju pushes Ichigo out of the way "This is fine and dandy, but we have to save Rukia". Everyone suddenly snaps back into reality. "How do we get to the repentance cell" Ichigo said to Hanataro. Orihime's face lights up with excitement she looks over to Ichigo "Maybe he knows how to get there" she says to him. Ichigo gets worried and asks, "We don't even know his name" the stranger suddenly says, "You may call me Hyousuke Arumasha". Orihime suddenly gets a smile and says "Well Hyousuke would you help us find the repetency cell"? He looks at her and takes a deep breath. "You're in luck I'm on my way there now to witness the execution so you can follow me".

They all begin running towards the repetency cell when they encounter a large group of soul reapers. One of the soul reapers walk forward and shout "By order of Captain Yamamoto you are under arrest for entering the soul society and assaulting captains of the thirteen guard squads"! Another soul step forward and quickly notices Hyousuke. He exclaims "Sir it's the freak in the mask"! Hyousuke puts his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and says, "And this is where we must split apart, the repentance cell is straight head I'll hold them off". Ichigo looks at him with concern "That's a ten to one fight they'll kill you" he said. Hyousuke walks towards the crowd and calms says, "I'm prepared to die if I need to". The crowd charges forward towards him. He pulls a small crystal out of his cloak and it transforms into a naginata. Hyousuke charges forward and impales one of the soul reapers through the chest. Yoruichi runs past Ichigo and the rest follow behind. "Why are we leaving him behind?", Yoruichi looks over her shoulder and says, "Trust me that monster doesn't need our help". They all look at Yoruichi confusedly. They can see the repentance cell within sight and just in time.

Rukia looks through the small crack and she begins to have a sense of dread. She starts thinking to herself "Why can't I feel renji's spirit pressure"? The guards outside open the door and grab by the arms. They escort out of the cell and onto the bridge where her older stepbrother Byakuya Kuchiki. A sudden chill runs down Rukia's spine when she sees her brother. "What are you doing here brother" she asks. He looks at with an empty stare and quietly says "I've come to finally see your execution". Rukia turns her ahead and a tear begins to slowly fall from her cheek. They begin walking towards the repentance cell. They pass through a long courtyard when Rukia sees Captain Jūshirō. He looks at her with a sad look in his as she passes by. He quickly runs over to her and says "We're going to keep trying to get you free. The guards have reached the Sōkyoku and begin strapping and Rukia to the top of the large wooden poles. Rukia looks out see the open sky and the soul society in all its splendor. She pans her eyes down to see people watching as she is hoisted higher and higher. When something spots her eyes, she can see a man sitting on his knees on top of a roof. The only thing she can see is his black robes. As time goes on more and more people start gathering around the Sokyoku. Rukia is powerless to move as the Sokyoku starts to glow a bright orange and begins spouting flames. The Sokyoku begins transforming onto the shape of a phoenix. The sokyoku begins falling towards her and closing her eyes accepting her fate. All sudden a large flash sparks; when Rukia opens her eyes Ichigo is pushing the sokyoku back with his Zanpakutō. Rukia looks at him with both excitement and anger. Ichigo pushes the sokyoku back to its stand then cuts Rukia down. Without thinking of the fall Rukia begins to plummet towards the ground when Renji jumps up to catch her. He squeezes her in his arms as he falls to the ground. He lets her go and looks towards Ichigo. "You moron she could have gotten hurt from that fall" he yells. Ichigo gets in Renji's face. "Well excuse me I just had to push back a huge spear" Ichigo yells. Rukia gets up and slaps the both. They both look over at her "What the hell was that for!". "Will the two get a hold of yourselves we have more important things to worry about" she says angrily. The two them look at each other and nod their heads in agreement. Orihime and the others meet up with them. Orihime runs over and gives Rukia a hug. Rukia turns to Ichigo with a scowl on her face " What are you doing here you moron I told you not to follow me", " And what just let you be executed what kind of person do you think I am" He yells back. Ganju looks to see that the captains from the other guard squads have arrived to investigate the disturbance. In the corner of her eye Orihime can see Hyousuke standing on a tree branch. A short woman with twin tails followed by a much larger man slowly approach them. She stares at them with both anger and disappointment. The woman vanishes from sight and reappears behind squad 13 lieutenant Kiyone Kotetsu. The woman kicks her to the ground and puts her foot on her spine. When out of nowhere another masked figure tackles the woman. It is revealed that the woman is named Sui-Feng. The masked woman throws Sui-feng to the ground. "It's been awhile hasn't it Sui-feng?" The woman asks. Sui-feng. With a bewildered face she looks at the stranger. "It's been how long since you disappeared? A hundred years Shihoin Yoruichi? The woman takes off her mask and long purple hair falls to her shoulders. She has light brown skin and yellow eyes resembling a cat. Yoruichi looks at Sui-feng with disappointment. I can see you are still just as angry as ever huh. "Well you would be to if your idol suddenly disappeared" she says angrily. Yoruichi gives Sui-feng a sarcastic smile and says, "Well if it helps, I'm sorry". Sui-Feng's face lights up with both anger and embarrassment. Sui-feng lunges forward towards Yoruichi. She flashes behind Sui-feng and quickly strikes Sui-Feng's knees. "I see you haven't gotten any slower flash master Yoruichi". The two begin flashing back and forth trying to land a decisive blow. Meanwhile Hyousuke is quietly watching from the trees. Sui-feng "This game has gone on long enough". Sui-feng casts some hand signs and she begin glowing. Knowing that it's a forbidden technique Yoruichi, rips the sleeves off her old punishment force uniform. "I don't think you're ready for that technique". Sui-feng looks at her, and she gets even anger. "I'm sick of you treating me like a child!" Both women are now glowing and ready to unleash their power at any given second. With a tear running down Sui-Feng's face "How could you leave! I idolized you I gave you everything just to impress you!" Out of nowhere they both charge at each other and in a flash of light and a huge burst of energy destroys the ground below them. After the dust clears Sui-feng and Yoruichi have their arms wrapped around each other. "I'm sorry I left without telling you where I went" Yoruichi whispers. Sui-feng is crying and holding her tighter; "I forgive you but please just tell me where you go". They wipe away their tears and smile at each other. Yoruichi quickly loses her smile and stares of into space. Sui-feng looks over to her and shakes her shoulder, and says "Yoruichi-san what's the matter?" Yoruichi slowly walks forward still staring off into space. Sui-feng looks up and notices Hyousuke sitting on a tree branch. "Um who is that"? With a cold dead stare Hyousuke looks her eye to eye. Yoruichi looks him dead in the eyes and replies "He's a murderer, and I've been looking for him for a longtime". "What do mean" she asks curiously. In a calm and gentle tone Hyousuke replies "Come now lady Yoruichi surely your still not mad about what happened, it was so long ago?" Yoruichi face lights up with anger and she quickly throw a kunai at Hyousuke. Hyousuke doesn't move and the kunai misses his face by inches and lands into the tree. "It seems I've struck a nerve haven't I" he slowly pulls the kunai out of the tree and veers back towards Yoruichi. He begins pacing back and forth, he begins humming a strange tune. "What was his name again"? In a moment of rage Yoruichi dashes forward and tries to land a kick on Hyousuke. With a loud crash takes down the entire branch but misses Hyousuke entirely. She turns around a furious frenzy and sees him on an adjacent tree. She has tears running down her face "Don't you dare even speak his name! Hyousuke does a low but menacing chuckle. "Now I remember his name I believe his name was Shino". "SHUT UP!" she unleashes a huge surge of energy. In a quick panic Sui-feng tackles Yoruichi to the ground. Yoruichi is screaming, shaking and even crying. Sui-feng hears running she pulls put the sword hanging on her back. She sees a bush rustling and points her sword at the bush "Show yourself by order of the punishment force". Orihime puts her hands in the air and slowly walks out of the push along with Ichigo and the others. "Please don't hurt us" Orihime pleads. Ichigo runs over to Yoruichi who is still on the ground crying. Orihime runs over and wraps her arms around Yoruichi and squeezes her. "What's the matter Yoruichi"? Sui-feng kneels and puts her hand on Yoruichi and looks at Orihime. "We encountered a man in a blank white mask wearing black cloak". Orihime gets worried and looks at Sui-feng "You don't mean Hyousuke"? Yoruichi pops her head and looks at Orihime with a deep sorrow. Yoruichi starts walking around and looking in the trees desperately looking for him. Yoruichi looks at Orihime "Do you know where he went" Orihime looks down at the ground "Unfortunately I don't". Yoruichi sits down on a nearby log and closes her eyes. Everyone gathers around her, and Sui-feng sits next to her and puts her arm around her. "What happened back there I've never seen you like that". "A long time ago he took someone I cared about" she replied. Orihime cracks a smile and asks, "Was it a boy"? With a tear running down her cheek and a small giggle "As a matter fact it was" Yoruichi said. Yoruichi stands up and wipes the tear off her face and looks at Ichigo "How's Rukia?"; He looks her and with confidence and a smile "She is just fine, and right know she is with Renji". They all start walking away when Sui-feng and Orihime stop Yoruichi. "Are you sure you're ok?" Sui-feng asks gently; Orihime chimes in "Yeah we can talk about it if you need to". With a smile and a little laughter "ladies I'm fine let's just move on". Orihime starts blushing and looks at Yoruichi "Was he cute"? With a quick jump and her eyes dilate and her face turns bright red "Can we not bring him up I'd rather not talk about him; Maybe I'll explain another day cause it's a long history". Time passes by and everyone has been gathered to the square. Yamamoto has gathered all the captains and Ichigo to confront Aizen. Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen are all standing in an empty field overlooking central headquarters for the thirteen guard squads. Yamamoto looks them and with a stern voice says, "I am very disappointed in the three of you for disgracing the soul society". Aizen looks them and with a menacing smile "My plans have almost come to fruition". Yamamoto slowly raises his weapon and looks Aizen dead in the eye "You will surrender quietly and come with us; You must be held accountable for your actions". Aizen raises his Zanpakutō in the air and large tear opens in the sky. A large face suddenly appears in the hole and Ichigo recognizes what it is. He runs over to Renji and Rukia "It's a menos grande; What is doing here"? Not sparing any time Yamamoto orders soul reapers to eliminate the hollows that began pouring in. "Do not let them into the soul society!" he shouts. Across the field soul reapers and hollow collide in an all-out battle. Ichigo and Renji quickly grab their weapons and what little strength they have left. Yoruichi and Sui-feng begin flashing towards the enemy while Orihime and chad are close behind. As the battle rages on and hallow numbers begin to dwindle the captains and Ichigo are steadily approaching Aizen. Aizen realizes the end grows near when an aluminous light encircles Aizen and his co-conspirators. The ground begins to shake Aizen begins rising off the ground. Only a few hallows remain and Ichigo is sprinting towards Aizen. "You aren't getting away you bastard". He stops when he realizes that there to high up. Captain Sajin Komamura shouts up to Kaname "What about your sense of justice and not shedding blood?". Kaname just looks at him with a sense of both sadness and contempt. The menos grande reaches down and scoops the three men and pulls them into the darkness. The only remaining invader is the menos grande. Ichigo and the thirteen captains are beginning their plan to assault on the Menos grande. Ganju looks over to captain Shunsui Kyōraku "So what are we going to do about that monster"? Yamamoto looks over to the Menos grande and notices something strange about the monster. He looks over to Shunsui and he points out the monster's strange behavior. Ichigo and Yoruichi both notice the monster at the same time. Yamamoto walks towards Ichigo and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what you notice about the monster" Yamamoto asks. Ichigo looks closer and notices the menos grande is swatting at something or even try to grab something. "What is it doing?" Ichigo asks Yoruichi; Yoruichi runs towards the monster to get a better look. The closer she gets she notices someone running up the arm of the monster making their way towards its face. Everyone else catches to Yoruichi and Orihime walks with a face of fear. "Hyousuke what are doing!?" Orihime screams. Hyousuke is clenching a Kusarigama as he climbs towards the face. He launches himself towards the face with a flash he appears in front of the menos grandes face and quickly slashes the bone mask on the monster. Hyousuke lands directly behind Yoruichi and looks at her with his blue eyes and he winks at her. The Menos grande makes a loud crash as its body hits the ground. Ichigo stands there with his Zanpakutō in his hands and his mouth agape. He looks at Hyousuke and with a tremble in his voice "What are you?"; Hyousuke turns his head "All in good time Ichigo". Later, in the day everyone is getting ready to leave the soul society. Hyousuke is standing next to the exit with his hands behind his back. Orihime looks and notices his mask has a smile on it. She hugs him and thanks him for helping them. "Will I ever see again?" with a subtle chuckle he says, "Maybe you will or maybe you won't". Yoruichi walks by him and gets into his face "Next time Orihime won't be able to save you". Hyousuke reaches into his cloak and hands her the kunai she threw at him "I look forward to it lady Yoruichi".


End file.
